The disclosure pertains to the access of mobile devices to content from the Internet, for example, to control, filter, and monitor activity and applications on the mobile device. A mobile phone or mobile device can now be used to engage in chat room discussions, receive video, receive email, receive picture mail, play or download games, download ring tones, download screen savers, receive daily comics or other types of feeds including RSS feeds, Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”) browser access, phone blogging, and other uses. Before long, mobile phones will demonstrate the ability to interact with vending machines, tollbooths, mobile marketing, and more. In addition to the increased benefits brought on by the advancement in mobile phone technology, greater problems are also on the horizon.
Increased use of mobile phones for Internet activities is of concern in both business and consumer environments. In a business setting, employers may desire to monitor and manage Internet activities on mobile phones of their employees to limit access to Internet sites inappropriate for a workplace, promote productivity, and control costs. Similarly, parents may wish to prevent their children from accessing inappropriate Internet sites and to limit their Internet activities on the mobile phone. Internet activities on personal computers are already being monitored and managed, and the proliferation of the mobile phone use merits a system to control Internet activities on mobile phones.